Doppelgangers Revisited
by HaruuChanSan
Summary: Sequel to Doppelgangers. Tsuna and co. return to their own time thinking that they and the first generation were never going to see each other again. Now, ten years later, Talbot re-creates the time machine, and Vongola Primo and his guardians are his new test subjects! Can the 10th Vongola generation prevent their ancestors from creating havoc in Namimori?
1. Tou-san?

**A/N: Hey again everyone! It's me, Otakupanda!~ Well, for those of you who don't know, this is my second fic, which is a sequel to my first fic, Doppelgangers. I suggest you read that one first, but I guess this sorta counts as a standalone…ish… anyways, I hope guys enjoy it! First off, a little explanation. In this fic, the Vongola had already been established (as in Tsuna already chose his guardians and everything and yeah), but Mukuro and Chrome moved back to Italy. If there are any questions, you can always ask me! Sorry for any confusion! Oh, right, Lambo is a year younger than Tsuna, and Chrome is a year older than Tsuna.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

"Time to wake up, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn swung his Leon hammer, beating poor Tsuna into the wall. The fourteen-year old boy groaned, and fell from the dent in the wall.

"Uhh….did you have to wake me up that what Reborn?" he groaned as he dragged himself to the ground, where lay his school clothes.

"Of course, Maman already tried calling you, but you still didn't wake up. Now look, you only have five minutes until school starts," Reborn left the room, Leon back on his fedora.

"Five minutes… FIVE MINUTES?!" Tsuna got dressed and cleaned up in record time. He sprinted down the stairs and grabbed a slice of bread before flying out the door. "I'm off!" he yelled before the door closed.

"Have a good day Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta called from behind him.

* * *

Tsuna ran down the streets, doing his best to ignore that pesky chihuahua that stood at the gate of his neighbor's house each day. He was inching past it just as he heard his name being called out.

"Yo! Tsuna!" he turned around and saw Takeshi Yamamoto waving to him, and Gokudera Hayato walking right behind him.

"Baseball freak! Don't go around talking to Juudaime in such a disrespectful way!" Gokudera said.

"Maa maa, I was just greeting him," Yamamoto rubbed the insults away as if they were nothing, and slung his arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"Yamamoto-san, Gokudera, ohayo!" Tsuna greeted them while continuing his walk to school with his newfound company.

"Ohaho gozaimasu, Juudaime!" Gokudera bowed deeply, and then jogged to catch up with them.

"Let's walk to school together!" Yamamoto suggested.

Tsuna still remembers how they used to greet him that way, even though most of his memories of the past had already faded out. He remembers how way back when, well, you know. But ever since they came back, they hadn't been the same. Takeshi, Hayato, Kyoya-nii, Lambo and Ryohei spoke to each other as if they had never met before, and communication with Chrome and Mukuro-nii had stopped completely, minus the couple of weeks when they lived in Kokuyo land, but that had been months ago. Seeing their state, Tsuna decided to keep it a secret, and went along with their act.

* * *

_First period_

Tsuna sat down in his chair while he and his two friends chatted away.

"Just in time, huh?" Yamamoto sighed and flopped down in his seat.

"We would've had a bit more time if you didn't stop to look at the baseball bats you idiot!" Gokudera growled, holding up a fist.

"Go-gokudera, let's just be happy that Kyo-...Hibari-san didn't bite us all to death," Tsuna was relieved to know that he didn't call his former older brother "Kyoya-nii". _Great, it's become a habit…_ he thought, clenching his fists.

"Kyo?" Gokudera asked.

"Ehehe, i-it's nothing," Tsuna laughed sheepishly.

"Well, if Juudaime says so…" Gokudera said. Just then, the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, settle down," he hit the ruler against the desk and started the class.

* * *

_400 years in the past…_

"Yosh! Thank god I didn't throw out the parts; that would've been a problem, now wouldn't it?" Talbot said to himself. He pulled the lever and heard the familiar hum of the machine. "Now all I need are test subjects…" a smirk grew on his face as he came up with an amazing idea.

* * *

_Lunch_

"Ahhh, that teacher's so mean! Jeez, all I did was fall asleep in class," Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head while stretching.

"Baka! no one falls asleep in class!" Gokudera shouted, holding up a fist.

Tsuna unwrapped his bento, and stared at the rice. For the first time in years, he wondered what life would be like if things hadn't changed. _Does he still remember me? I wonder if I'll ever see him again. Maybe we'll be able to talk to each other again; me, Takeshi, Hayato, Ryohei-nii, Lambo, Kyoya-nii, Mukuro-nii and Chrome…wouldn't that be- _

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice. "For disturbing the peace, I'll bite you to death!" the prefect charged towards them at top speed, his tonfas at the ready. He was just about to hit Gokudera when a voice from behind stopped him.

"Hibari, so nice to see you again. I'm sorry about Dame-Tsuna, he's never good enough. How about you leave him alone this one time?" he turned around and saw Reborn perched on the railing, sipping at a steaming cup of espresso.

"Hn," Hibari regarded the baby, and put his tonfas away. "Just this once," he said to the baby as he walked past him. Reborn said nothing, and only smirked. He jumped off the railing and sent a flying kick to Tsuna's head, and watched the boy fly to the opposite side of the roof.

"O-oi Reborn!" Gokudera stood up, hold up his fist.

"It was necessary," Reborn said in a monotone voice.

"I-itte…no it wasn't Reborn," Tsuna got up, rubbing his head.

"Baka, you could've easily dodged that given the amount of training I put you through," Reborn put his hands on his waist.

"I was thinking about something else," Tsuna blushed embarrassed about the fact that he almost got beat up just because he zoned out.

"Don't do it again, or I'll make you climb two mountains," Reborn titled his fedora so that the rim covered his eyes, and then went off to one of his secret hideouts.

* * *

_Vongola Mansion, 400 years ago_

Giotto looked at the ever present moon, not being able to concentrate on his paperwork. For some reason, he felt as if there was some significant meaning to the very day ahead of him. He looked at the grandfather clock and saw the long hand move to the three. _It's only four o'clock in the morning… ugh, I'm so tired. Maybe I should try and get some sleep…_

He trudged to his bedroom on the second floor and flopped onto his bed, feeling the familiar softness of his sheets. Before he knew it, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Giotto woke up to birds chirping, despite the cold autumn weather. He dug his face back into his pillow, longing for sleep to come back, but to no avail. Reluctantly, he dragged himself out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

_Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right,_ he told himself as he brushed his teeth. A migraine tackled his head only seconds earlier when he turned on the lights, and left him feeling nauseous and woozy. "I'll just go and ask Aria for a painkiller or something," he told himself as he wiped his mouth on the towel nearby. He left the bathroom and went downstairs in search of his nurse.

* * *

"Aria? You in here?" Giotto held onto the door frame, feeling the room spin as he took another step.

"I'll be there in a second! You okay? You sound a little weird," Aria called from the storage in the back of the room.

"Just feeling a little sick, I was wondering if you had any painkillers," Giotto mumbled.

"Just take a seat on the bed, and I'll be there soon! Just let me finish up inventory!" came her reply.

Giotto stumbled into the room, clutching his head. He fell onto the bed, and stayed there for who knows how long.

* * *

He was woken when Aria shook him by the shoulder. "Giotto? I have your painkillers," she held out two white pills and a glass of water.

"Oh…thanks," Giotto sat up, and accepted the pills. The swallowed them both, feeling a bit better after eating them.

"What's gotten into you? A migraine isn't usually _that _bad," Aria gave him a quizzical look. "Maybe it's you Hyper Intuition?" she suggested.

"Yeah, probably. It's probably just some more paperwork or something," he reassured. "Well, I'll be going off to breakfast now, don't work yourself to hard!" he walked out of the room, waving a goodbye to the woman.

"Yeah, you too," she replied quietly, then resuming her work.

* * *

"Morning Giotto! What took you so long?" Asari asked while chewing on a slice of French toast.

"Just slept in a little later," Giotto lied.

"Oh yeah, Giotto, a messenger from Talbot came today, and he said that he wanted to see us," Lampo said with his mouth full.

"Oh really? I'll send out a messenger later to reply to him," Giotto poured syrup over his toast, and gratefully munching on them. Only now had he realized that he was hungry. Must be all the paperwork…

* * *

Tsuna woke up the next morning with a huge headache. "Tsu-kun! Breakfast is ready!" his mom called from downstairs. He dragged himself down, then sat down at the table.

"Mom, I think I'm sick," Tsuna mumbled.

"Ara?" she felt his forehead. "There's no fever… just go sleep some more after you're done eating," she hurried back into the kitchen.

"Tsuna-nii, is it your Hyper Intuition?" Fuuta asked.

He smiled back. "Yeah, probably," he thanked the lords that it was a Saturday, and that he didn't have to go to school.

"Dame-Tsuna," he jumped when he heard a voice from beside him.

"Hiiieee! Reborn! When'd you get here?" he shrieked.

"You're going to Namimori Shrine today," Reborn continued, ignoring his question.

"Hah? Why?" he stopped eating and looked at his tutor.

"Just 'cause. Everyone else will be there too,"

"E-everyone? As in Nii-san and Lambo and Mukuro and Chrome?" he looked at him in disbelief.

"Yup. And Hibari No question and/or objections," Reborn jumped off the chair and left to go do who knows what.

_I'll be able to see Mukuro-nii and Chrome again! _He thought happily. Finally, something to look forward to!

_Talbot's_

* * *

"Giotto! It's been a while, has it not?" Talbot clapped the head of Vongola on the back.

"Yeah, I was wondering why you called us here," he replied.

"Nufufufu, you got lucky, I was just about to go see my Elena," Daemon chuckled.

Ignoring him, Talbot went straight to the point. "Guess what? I re-created the time machine, how fun is that?"

…

…

"YOU WHAT?!" they all shouted at the same time.

_No no no no not again! _Giotto screamed in his head. In the past year since Tsuna and co. had left, Talbot had constantly recreated time machines after time machines, each ending in extreme failures. He remembered the last one as if it happened yesterday…

_Flashback_

"_Master Talbot invites you to his house tonight for dinner," the messenger said._

"_Well, why not? Talbot's a nice man, it's not like he's gonna poison us or anything," Asari suggested._

"_I suppose you're right… well, why not" Giotto turned to the man who was crouching by the door, head bowed. "Tell him that we'll be there," _

"_Of course," and with that, he was off._

_How bad could it be anyways?_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Dinner table_

"_So how about it?" Talbot asked._

"_I dunno, seems kinda sketchy, based on what happened last time…" Lampo said, running his hands through his bright green hair._

"_It'll work this time, I promise," Talbot grinned. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"_So you place the two animals here, and make sure they stay in place," Talbot explained as G. placed a rabbit and a small dog onto the podium._

"_Ready?" he asked. Each of the guardians nodded._

_He pulled the lever and watched the animals disappear. "Nufufufu, when are the animals coming back?" Daemon asked five minutes later._

"_How about now?" Talbot asked. They nodded once again. He pulled the lever, and light flooded around the podium. When the light dimmed, they didn't see a rabbit and a dog, like they were supposed to. Instead, they saw a mixture of both!_

"_My eyes! They're burning to the extreme!" Knuckle shouted while rubbing his eyes. "They're so ugly!"_

_G. had already doubled over in laughter. "Aha…the rabbit..it..hehe…has…a snout…bwahahaha…and the dog… has rabbit ears… heehee…hahahaha…" he fell on the ground next to Daemon, who was already rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach._

"_It…didn't work again…" Talbot hung his head in shame._

"_Maybe you should try something else…like I dunno, making something that'll let us see the stars clearly or something…" Giotto suggested. But, as we all know, Talbot is not a man who simply "gives up". Oh heavens no, he much more different. Much much different…_

_Flashback ends_

And here they were again, watching Talbot unveil the said machine. Only to see that it looked exactly the same as last time.

"…What difference is there…?" G. asked, looking at the machine.

Talbot ignored him, and moved on. "I bring you here today, because this time, _you guys_ will be my test subjects!" Talbot smirked evilly.

"No," Alaude replied, almost immediately.

"Aw c'mon! pleeaaasse?" Talbot tugged at Alaude's trench coat. A dark aura surrounded the cloud, and Talbot let go, straightening his shirt.

"Ahem, anyways, as I was saying, you guys will be my test subjects. Now, before you can interrupt me again," he looked at Alaude, "I want to say that there _has _been some changes, maybe not necessarily on the outside, but on the inside. I promise you, you won't turn into a freak. All that's left is _when _you want to travel to," he looked at them.

"We literally _just _saw it fail ag-"

"CAN I SEE MY TUNA FISH?" Giotto asked rather loudly, cutting off Lampo.

"Um…I think so?" Talbot replied.

"'KAY LET'S GO! WHOEVER OBJECTS GETS A WEEK'S WORTH OF PAPERWORK!" Giotto sprinted to the podium and stood there like an eager puppy.

"Well crap…" G. said as each of them squeezed themselves onto the piece of pulled the lever, and light flooded into the room.

* * *

_Tsuna_

"Guh…" Tsuna groaned. He thought his headache was going away, until it hit him again like a meteor.

"My head kills…" he shifted in his bed, covering his ears as if there were loud noises coming from all directions, even thought he was the only one home. Fuuta I-pin and Lambo had gone out shopping with his mom a couple hours ago.

Suddenly, his headache stopped, as he felt good as new. "What…?" he said. Just then, Reborn popped out of nowhere, and sat on Tsuna's desk, facing the brunette.

"Tsuna, it's time to go to Namimori shrine," he said.

"Oh…ok then, are you coming?" he asked, but he realized that the baby was already gone.

* * *

_Namimori Shrine_

"Eh? Everyone else is here already? Well that's embarrassing…" Tsuna muttered to himself upon seeing his guardians waiting.

"Kufufufu, Tsuna?" Mukuro asked.

"Mukuro-nii! Chrome!" Tsuna ran up and stood in front of his brother and sister. "I haven't seen you in so long! How've you been?"

"We've been great! We even met some new friends, and we're planning on moving here permenatly!" Chrome replied, hugging Tsuna.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed at the top of the stairs, and Tsuna Hyper Intuition went haywire. He doubled over in pain, clutching his head as the light intensified.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera ran over to him, putting on that brotherly face that Tsuna knew so well. The pain ebbed away as the light died down. In its place, stood seven familiar faces.

"T-tou-san?" Tsuna stood up straight and looked closely.

"Tuna fish!"

* * *

**A/N: hehe that's it for now :P**

**So how was the story, a good start? I probably should've said this before, but I'll explain why the arcobaleno are still here in the later chapters. Sorry for any confusion! **


	2. Sleepover!

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with the second chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it, and thanks for favoriting, following, etc.!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

"Tuna fish!" Giotto yelled out. He pushed his way through Asari, Lampo and G. and ran up to hug the brunette. "I missed you so much! Do you still remember me?" Giotto shook Tsuna's shoulders and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Y-yeah Tou-san, clear as day…" Tsuna forced his breakfast back down just as Giotto let go of his shoulders.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Gokudera stood in front of Tsuna, dynamite in hand.

"Hayato where the hell did you get those things? They're freaking dangerous, put them out!" G. shouted, grabbing the bomber by the collar.

"Che, who do you think you are, my dad?" Gokudera retorted, unfazed by his actions. Realization hit G. and he let go.

"F-father…please let go of me…" Chrome blushed fiercely as Daemon clutched her legs like a pouting four-year old.

"Chrome… I've missed you so much…" Daemon wailed, tears streaming down his face.

"Kufufufu, I suggest you let go of my dear Chrome you pedophile," a dark aura surrounded Mukuro surrounded as he took out his trident.

"Mukuro…how could you not remember me…?" more tears fell from Daemon's eyes.

"Hahaha, you're so tall now Takeshi!" Asari compared himself to his former son.

"Hahaha thanks mister! By the way, how do you know my name?" Takeshi looked down at the man in delight.

"Herbivores, for disturbing the peace, I'll bite you to death!" Hibari brought out his tonfas from who knows where and swung it at the person nearest to him, which was Alaude **(Totally **_**not**_** a coincidence XD)**

"W-wait a sec, Hibari-san!" Tsuna tried to stop the prefect, but to no avail.

"Woooaaahhh!" Giotto exclaimed. "Where'd he get those? I want a pair… And what's up with the herbivore act?" Tsuna sweat dropped at his cluelessness.

"Kyoya, stand down," Alaude easily dodged the attack, sparking Hibari's intrest.

"Tsuna-nii! Maman said to come home for din- Wooaahhh you look a lot like me!" Lambo stared at Lampo in astonishment.

"More like you look like me, no one copies the great Lampo!" he crossed his arms defiantly.

"It is extremely nice to meet you!" Ryohei shouted.

"It is extremely nice to meet you too!" Knuckles fist pumped the air. Everyone else around them sweat dropped at the two boxers' stupidity.

"So, um… Tou-san… what're you guys doing here…?" Tsuna fidgeted nervously in his spot.

"Isn't it obvious, Dame-Tsuna?" a baby's voice came from behind.

"Hiieee! Reborn! Don't do that!" Tsuna jump… literally.

"Wooooaahhhh Reborn! You're still here? I thought you'd be long dead by now! How old are you anyways…? And why do you look like a baby? I just wanna squeeze your cheeks and hug you to death and-"

"You can do that if you want a bullet in your head," that shut Giotto up. "I'll explain why the other arcobaleno and I are still here later. For now, we need to decide where you guys are staying. Dame-Tsuna, they should stay with us," Reborn smirked.

"Don't just make assumptions, Reborn! And don't tell that to me, tell that to Kaa-san!" Tsuna argued.

"Of course I already told her, she said that it was okay for a few friends to stay over for a while. Besides, they're staying in your room anyways," Reborn's smirk widened.

"Reborn! Tell me when you make decisions like that! Jeez, I would've prepared if I knew…"

"Baka, as head of the Vongola, you should be prepared for everything," Reborn replied instantly.

"But-" Reborn cut him off before he could start.

"No buts. Now, I'm gonna go home and eat, I dunno about you guys, but I'm starving," and with that, the hitman walked off.

* * *

Tsuna walked into his house, his large company following him. "I'm home!" he called out.

"Tsu-kun, I heard that we were having company from Reborn, so I made a big pot of soup for you guys! It's sitting on the stove for when you guys are hungry. I'm going out with Dad to a dinner party from his work!" she zoomed past him on her way out. She was wearing a purple dress that ended just before her knees, with a light pink scarf. She planted a quick kiss on Tsuna's forehead before rushing out the door. "I'm off! Don't cause too much trouble, and don't stay up too late!

"Have fun Kaa-san!" Tsuna called as she left.

On the way out, the boy caught Lampo drooling.

"Don't even think about it Lampo! She's married!" G. whacked Lampo on the back of his head as each of the guardians, Gokudera and Takeshi filed in.

"Say, where's Alaude?" Asari asked, looking around.

"Nufufu, he probably just left, he'll be around later," Daemon said, prancing into the kitchen to help himself to the soup.

"If you guys are hungry, you're welcome to go and help yourselves to the soup. I'm not hungry, so eat as much as you want. I still gotta do my math homework…" Tsuna sighed dejectedly as he grabbed his backpack from the corner and pulled out the dreaded textbook.

"Juudaime! I'll help you!" Gokudera exclaimed, pulling out his glasses.

"I told you not to read upside down, Hayato, but noooooo, you never listened to me! Now look at you, you have to carry around glasses all the time!" G.'s fatherly instincts kicked in as Gokudera put his glasses on.

"You didn't say anything Pinky!" Gokudera retorted.

"What was that you little-" G. was cut off by Giotto.

"G. don't cuss here!" his Hyper Intuition slapped G. in the face and shut him up.

* * *

_Later that night…_

"Where are we extremely sleeping?" Knuckles asked, looking around Tsuna's tiny bedroom.

"Well I'm assuming that my parents will be gone all night, so you guys can divide the house up. I think about two of you will fit on the floor if you move the table and bring in the sleeping bags, another two will be able to sleep in my parents' bedroom if they share a bed, and someone can go sleep on the couch, and another two can sleep in the guest room." Tsuna thought about the open spaces in his house.

"Ok, I got this. Since I'm the head of Vongola, I get the luxury of sleeping in the master bedroom **(That'll be Nana's bedroom)**. Now, you will all give me one compliment, and based on how good I think they are, you will get the room that suits your compliment the most. The master bedroom will be the best, but only one of you can sleep here. Tsuna's room will be the second, considering you'll have sleeping bags. The couch will the third, and the guest room will be last. Whoever sleeps in the guest room won't even have covers!" Giotto grinned evilly as he explained the game.

"Whatever, let's just get it over with," Lampo yawned, yearning for sleep to come.

* * *

**A/N: Guh, sorry guys, short chapter today... anyways, thanks for reading, and sorry for any OOC-ness!**

**Otakupanda~**


	3. Ghost!

**I don't own KHR!**

* * *

"Okay G., you first. Hit me with your best!" Giotto stretched out his arms and looked upwards.

"Che, I'll definitely win!" G. rolled up his sleeves and closed his eyes. He was deep in thought.

"Nufufu, don't get cocky…" Daemon laughed.

"Okay, I'm ready!" G. opened his eyes and looked straight at Giotto.

"Ooh, determination. I like it," Giotto smirked at the sight of his friends' face. Tsuna picked up the timer, and pressed the button.

"You, my lord," G. started. "Are the most handsome and generous man, I, have ever met."

"Ohohohoho, setting the bar up high, aren't you?" Giotto smirked. He moved on to the next guardian.

"Hahaha, you're a very nice person!" Asari smiled and laughed.

*sigh* "That sucked Asari," Giotto deadpanned.

"Aww…" Asari looked down in shame, and Giotto moved on.

"P-please don't hurt me! I'll do everything you want!" Lampo covered his face with his arms.

"Aww, Lampo, that was cute and all, but I was looking for _compliments, _not _offers,_" Giotto smiled an evil smile. He moved on yet again.

"Nufufufu, I want your soul," Daemon's smile matched Vongola Primo's.

Giotto said nothing, only nodded, then moved on to the last one.

"You're extremely awesome!" Knuckles shouted, fist pumping the air.

Again, Giotto stayed silent. Walking over to Tsuna's bed, he sat down and debated the given answers.

"Okay. Drum roll please!" Giotto declared.

"Just get on with it," G. growled.

"Okay, okay, jeez. Somebody's nervous… So, the person who will be sharing the master bedroom is… G.!" Giotto beamed at the red head.

"Don't get cocky," the storm mimicked Daemon, and a tick mark appeared on the mist's forehead.

Giotto continued on. "Second place goes to… Daemon!"

"What?!" everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"How come he has second place?" Lampo said.

"Well, he said that he wanted my soul, which obviously meant that I was good enough for it!" Giotto explained.

*sigh* G. facepalmed, but didn't say anything.

"Nufufufu, that's right guys, Giotto's the only one that's good enough for me!" Daemon said cheekily.

"Ok, third place goes to… Lampo!" the green haired teen smiled and blew out a sigh of relief. No one said anything.

"Now, fourth and fifth place, who will be getting the guest rooms are, obviously, Knuckles and Asari!" the two men looked crestfallen. How could their best friend betray them?!

"Well, it's getting kinda late, so maybe we should get going…" Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, I have some things to do too, so we'll let ourselves out." Gokudera and Yamamoto made their way to the door and went downstairs.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Tsuna called.

"Bye!" the two chorused.

"Well, you guys should get to sleep too. Ah Daemon, I'll get you some sleeping bags, and a blanket for you Lampo. Um, while all of you are here, just… don't touch anything, 'kay?" Tsuna said as he dug through his closet for Daemon and Lampo.

"Ne, Tsuna? Can we go look around the streets and the shopping district tomorrow?" Giotto asked, bouncing on the spot.

"Um… I guess? If you want to, I don't really have any plans…

*Gasp* " Yay yay yay yay yay!" Giotto bounced around the room cheering as the other guardians filed out and went to their respective rooms.

* * *

_Alaude_

_How hard can it be to find the one building I own?!_ Alaude thought to himself angrily. He'd been walking around ever since that brown haired little boy had invited everyone to his house, but decided not to go since there were so many people. He walked over roots and ducked underneath low lying branches of dead trees, but still could not find the one place he spent the most amount of time in.

Finally, the trees broke off and the platinum blonde found himself standing at the edge of a cliff. _Where the hell am I?_

* * *

_Asari and Knuckles_

"I'm cold to the extreme!" Knuckles whispered in the dark.

"Hahaha, me too… I wish we could've won…" Asari said.

"We should get extreme revenge on them!"

"Revenge? What kind of revenge?"

"Ok, listen closely…" Knuckles whispered into Asari's ear. When he finished, they immediately set off to put their plan into action.

"Ok, this way, follow me." Asari said in a hushed voice. Knuckles followed suite, making sure there wasn't anyone behind them. Just then, a voice startled them.

"Asari….? Knuckles…? Wha're ya doin'" Lampo slurred, obviously still half asleep.

"Shh," Asari put a finger to his lips. "We're getting revenge on Giotto for making sleep in messd up places. Wanna come?"

Lampo perked up at the sound of revenge. "Hell yeah!"

"Guys, we should hurry up!" Knuckles whispered.

"Good idea. We'll go to the kitchen first, and…" Asari explained the rest of his plan to Lampo, and the teen nodded eagerly.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Giotto was sleeping peacefully, with G.'s back facing him. For some reason, he was woken up by his Hyper Intuition. He had already tried countless times to fall back asleep, but to no avail. He gave up and decided to go get a drink of water.

He quietly climbed out of bed and eased his way through the door, careful not to wake G. Then, he crept down the stairs towards the kitchen.

On the way down, he could've sworn that he heard hushed voices. He leaned against the wall next to the door, so that whoever was in there couldn't see him. He could hear sounds of men hushing each other and one of them giggling. Goosebumps crept up his arm as thoughts spiraled through his mind. A burglar? A robber? Or perhaps, even… a ghost? About to pee his pants, Giotto sprinted back up the stairs, not caring about the ruckus he was making. He climbed back in bed, still careful about not waking G., mind you, and forced himself back to sleep.

* * *

"What was that?" Asari whispered.

"I-I don't know…was it a ghost?" Lampo stammered.

"Don't be silly you guys," Knuckles waved off the suggestion.

"Well, then let's go find out, shall we?" Asari said, smirking.

"Let's not… "Lampo piped up, but was ignored. The three guardians crept upstairs.

Minutes passed, even though they felt like hours, but Giotto still could not fall asleep. He finally decided to wake G. up.

"G.? Are you awake?" Giotto nudged his friend's shoulder.

"What do you want Giotto? I'm not going to walk you to the bathroom because you're scared of something stupid…" G. murmured.

"Damn…" Giotto replied.

"Ugh, seriously Giotto?" G. turned around and sat up. "You're a grown man! Just go pee!" G. said in a loud whisper.

"But I can't…" Giotto pouted. "I'm scared…"

G. sighed and whipped the covers off. "Fine, let's go. Still don't know what's so scary…". The two men walked out of the room, G. grumbling with frustration.

* * *

Daemon had been dreaming about all the good times with his dear Elena when voices snapped him out of his visions.

"Ack! I almost bumped into you!" a voice said.

"You idiot! You're scaring the wrong person!" another voice said, sounding younger.

"Sorry! I can't see anything, you know like the same thing for the past 100 years," the same voice from before said.

"It's only been like 20 minutes, cool your muffins" a third voice said.

Daemon's eyes widened as he realized what it could've been. _Ghost!_ The voice in his head screamed. Everything screamed ghost. His gut, his mind, his consciousness, so on and so forth.

He turned to Tsuna and was about to wake him when he saw his sleeping face. _D'aww…. He looks just like when he was a little boy…_ Daemon thought with a smile. He snapped back to reality when he heard footsteps.

Slowly untangling himself from the sleeping bag, he stood up and crept towards the door. He put his ear to the door and listened carefully.

"Owie, Lampo! You stepped on my foot!" the voice from before pouted.

_Lampo?_ Daemon thought.

"Ah, sorry Asari! I can't see anything either!" Lampo replied.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have complained earlier!" a gruff voice cut in.

"Mou…Knuckles, no need to be so mean!" Asari said.

"Whatever, we're never going to make it to Giotto's room if we keep going like this."

"He's right, time is crucial when pulling a prank." Lampo added.

"You would know…"

Daemon perked up at an idea that suddenly sprang into his head. Even though he know they're there, that doesn't mean that they know he's there…

_I am a genius…_ Daemon thought to himself.

He conjured up an illusion of a small girl with long dark hair and clad in a small, lacey white dress that ended halfway down her shins. He smiled evilly to himself as he adjusted the hair to cover up her face, kinda like the Exorcist. The Illusionist pushed her to the doorway of the bedroom without waking Tsuna, and whispered into her ear.

"Walk really slowly down the hallway. Don't stop, and most of all, don't look up. Just mumble the words 'Where did you go' over and over again, ok?" He instructed. He gave her a little push and watched her as she left.

* * *

"Do you hear footsteps?" Giotto whispered into G.'s ear.

"What? No, you're going insane Giotto. And would you stop stopping in the middle of the hall? I don't wanna have to drag you to the bathroom!" G. whispered back with an angry edge.

"Why don't you think it's scary?" Giotto asked him.

"Because it's not?" G. replied.

"Well, whatever. Let's just go to the bathroom and get back to bed, I'm exhausted."

Just then, Giotto saw a pale white figure drift past them. He heard her mumbling something about someone and where they went. The two Vongola stared at her wide-eyed as she calmly walked past them, not even acknowledging the fact that they were there. When she was past them, they looked at each other. They shrieked like there was no tomorrow.

"What was that?" Lampo said, ducking behind Knuckles.

"Sounded a lot like Giotto, and oddly enough G., although I've never actually heard G. scream before… not out of anything other than anger…" Asari said while scratching his chin as he thought back.

"Hmm… you're right… but if that was Giotto and G. we heard… then doesn't that mean that we won't be able to do what we were gonna to them?" Knuckles added.

"Well… if G.'s shrieking… then it's gotta be pretty scary, right?" Lampo replied.

Just then, they saw a figure clad in white drift by, and then disappear around a corner. They looked at each other before shrieking.

Once they calmed down, they heard laughter resounding from a couple doors down, and saw Daemon tumble onto the floor two rooms down.

"Bwahahaha… You guys are such idiots! Hahahaha" Daemon rolled around uncontrollably, clutching his stomach.

Giotto and G. came running up from the other side of the hallway, where their room was.

"That was you Daemon? That was mean!" Giotto pouted. "Do you know how badly I needed to pee? God, I thought there was actually a ghost wandering around my Tsu-kun's house!

Daemon paused for a second looking genuinely concerned before bursting out in laughter once again. "Pwahahaha! Giotto, you idiot, ghost don't exist!" the illusionist continued to laugh, although he had somehow managed to stand up in the midst of it.

At that point, Tsuna had already woken up, and was wandering around the house in search of the noise.

Once he found them, he clenched his fist and walked towards them. He stopped right in front of the crowd, looking very angry.

"All of you… SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!" he screamed. Each of the guardians stared at him before they decided that it was in their best interest to go to bed.

* * *

**A/N: oh wow, I'm sorry guys, I didn't think that it would take this long! Some stuff came up the other week so I couldn't update… and then, you know, Naruto 614 happened and I kinda died… so yeah… xD I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter anyways, and Merry Christmas to everyone!**


	4. Meeting

**KHR is not mine!**

* * *

The sound of clatter and movement from downstairs woke Giotto up. He was actually able to get some sleep the night before, despite their little problem, and even have a nice dream, but as everyone knows, not nothing gold stays forever. The young boss was in the process of dragging himself out of bed when he felt a lump in his way.

"Mmm… five more minutes," the lump groaned. It shifted position, and fell back asleep again.

_Well, I tried,"_ Giotto thought, still half asleep. He slumped back down, and before long, he was snoring away, dreaming, once again, about strawberry cakes.

* * *

Not too far down the hall, Daemon was in the midst of drooling all over his pillow when a loud crash woke him up. He figured it was just Alaude throwing another tantrum, so he went back to sleep. Too bad he forgot about the fact that Alaude wasn't even in the house…

Downstairs, Asari and Knuckles toppled over one another, Asari mumbling something about the fingering for an A sharp. Knuckles snored away, his right foot twitching every so often. Lucky for them, they weren't fazed by the noise just down the hall.

On the other side of the house, Lampo lay on the couch, snuggled into a green blanket. The young teen apparently wasn't bothered by the noise in the kitchen either, and continued to snore.

* * *

_Kitchen_

"Ah! Owie!" Tsuna let go of the pan that held the sixth egg, and it dropped with a loud clatter onto the stove. He groaned and picked it up again, in another attempt to slide it onto the big plate which held the other five without burning himself. Luckily, he managed to slide it on this time, despite the burning sensation on his finger. He was about to start cleaning up when he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" he said into the speaker.

"Yo, Tsuna!" the person on the other end replied.

"Ah, good morning Yamamoto!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Gokudera and I were called to the temple by the arcobaleno, so they told you to come too! And the others too!" he said.

"Ok, I'll be right there! I just have to finish making breakfast, so I'll see you guys in about a half hour!" he said.

"Hahaha ok! We'll be waiting!" suddenly, Yamamoto's voice turned serious. "They said not to bring Primo and them yet though. I know something's up, so don't let them know you're here," he said quietly.

"Uh, sure thing…" Tsuna replied. _What's going on? _He wondered.

He quickly made some coffee and grabbed. He stopped on the way to the door, decided whether he should leave a note or not. Then he remembered that they said not to let them know, so he quickly put on his shoes and left without waking anyone.

* * *

By the time Giotto got downstairs, breakfast was already set on the table for him and his guardians, but Tsuna was nowhere to be found. He assumed that the boy was getting ready, and sat himself down in one of the chairs. He was about to take a bite from a slice of toast when Knuckles and Asari walked in and joined him. It seems that they weren't quite awake either, and constantly bumped into furniture.

Morning you two," Giotto greeted halfway through a bite.

The sun and rain guardian didn't say anything. Instead, they nodded half-heartedly.

Asari looked around before noticing the lack of people. "Where are G. Lampo Alaude and Daemon?"

"G.'s still sleeping, same with the other two. As for Alaude… um… he'll find his way back," Giotto figured. His cloud guardian was always disappearing and reappearing later on, so he figured that the platinum blonde would be able to find his way back from anywhere.

"Did Tsuna set this up for us?" Knuckles asked.

"I guess so," Giotto said while finishing up the slice of toast.

Just then, Daemon and G. walked in, shoving against each other so the both of them could into the kitchen before the other.

"Ah, morning guys!" the already seated trio said. Lampo seemed to have smelt the food as well and walked in shortly after G. and Daemon.

"Ooh, food," the teen said, and grabbed an egg from one of the eggs.

Knuckles stopped the greenette before he could take a bite. "Prayers first, then you can eat." He said sternly.

"Aww, but Giotto already started," Lampo pouted.

"Then he can say them now," the priest countered.

The six of them sat around the table. They folded their hands and closed their eyes. Knuckles quickly gave thanks and they opened their eyes again. They were about to start when they heard someone at the door.

"I'm back!" it said. Whoever it was made their way to the kitchen before removing their jacket.

"Tsuna! Where did you go?" Giotto said once Tsuna entered the kitchen.

"Oh… I um… went to go meet Yamamoto and Gokudera at the park, they said that they had something to show me…" he stammered.

"Oh… ok then," Giotto said, before asking anymore questions. Tsuna silently sighed in relief over the fact that he didn't have to reveal anything.

"Uh, would you guys like some coffee?" Tsuna asked while taking off his jacket and putting in on the coat rack.

Daemon immediately straightened at the sound of his favorite drink. "Nufufu, where did you get the coffee?" he asked.

"U-um… I made some? With the coffee machine…?" he answered as if it were the only one in the world.

"WOOOAAAAHHHH! A coffee maker?! That's so cool!" Lampo exclaimed, realizing what one of the weird looking machines were.

"Um… yeah…" Tsuna said, looking at the guardians as they ogled over the machine. "Oh yeah, Everyone is having a meeting at the temple today, so we have to leave once you guys finish eating." He explained.

They all nodded, but didn't say anything. They were too busy looking at the coffee machine work its magic.

* * *

Once they finished, they all got and set out for the temple. The chilling fall breeze blew, and leaves fell around them. Even though it was colder than usual, it didn't stop the population of Namimori from having their fun. Parents brought their children out to play in the park, mingling with other parents at the same time. Giotto and his guardians were taking in the scene until Giotto caught someone taking a picture of their child with their camera.

"Tsuna? How come people are pointing little boxes at their children every time they smile?" he asked.

Upon hearing the question, Tsuna couldn't help but laugh out loud. "That's a camera, Tou-san. They use it to take pictures of things, i.e their children," he explained.

"Woah… you can do that now?" Lampo asked. "That's so weird…"

"They probably think what you're wearing is weird," Tsuna retorted with a smile. Before long, they arrived, though it seems they were that last ones there! Even the aloof cloud guardian was there, waiting, though it boggled the minds of the others how he even managed to find the temple in the first place.

"Sorry guys, we took longer to get ready then we thought…" Tsuna said sheepishly.

"Hahaha, it's alright Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, though he earned a kick from Reborn in the process.

"Hmph. Mafia bosses shouldn't be late!" he grunted.

"Uncle Reborn, let's just get this over with," Yuni interrupted. The hitman didn't say anything, though he did back off.

"Ok, let's explain why we're still here first." Yuni said.

Fon took over when he met the young girl's gaze.

"You see, shortly after Primo's generation was handed over to the second, we stopped working for the Vongola. We meant to start our own neutral organization, but we were stopped before we could. A man called checkerface claimed that we were the 7 strongest people in the world, and placed a curse on us."

Verde took over afterwards. "So, until we can defeat him, we're stuck In the baby bodies,"

Colonello went next: "But don't think that any of you can beat us, kora! We're still stronger than you guys!" he boasted.

"That's right! We're not gonna let these crappy bodies slow us down, we'll take him down!" Skull exclaimed.

"Ok guys, time to move on," Lal said, bring them back.

"Now, for Talbot." Yuni started. "If you guys don't already know, he's still alive and well."

"WOOOAAAAHHHH!" Giotto gasped. "That old man is still here?! Wow, he must be like, _really_ healthy," the young boss thought.

Everyone looked at him like he grew another head right then and there. Yuni cleared her throat and continued. "I've already spoke to him, and he's arranged a meeting for all of us two days from now. We'll decide everything we need to then. So, until that day, we must make sure the Primo generation does not do anything that could change events in their time." She turned to Tsuna and his guardians. "The arcobaleno are counting on you guys to ensure that. Anything could cause… oh I don't know, a world war or something, so it's crucial nothing happens." She said. Tsuna gulped when she said that anything could start a "war".

* * *

_Home_

The two Vongola generations gathered in Tsuna's living room, the adults around the couch and the teens minus Lambo scattered around everywhere. Surprisingly, Alaude and Hibari stuck around, though they were snuggled in the far corners, secluded from the rest of the crowd. Since it was so quiet between each of them, you could hear Fuuta and the missing lightning guardian listen to Tsuna's mother as they helped her cook dinner.

"So… we're supposed to just sit here and do nothing for the next two days?" Lampo whined.

"Che, seems that way. You wouldn't want to start a world war, would you?" Gokudera countered.

Silence filled the room and a doom and gloom feeling entered everyone's hearts. Let's just say that it ate at the very meaning of sanity for the next few minutes.

Hibari suddenly stood up from his corner and brush the non-existent dust off his pants. "I'm going home, it's too crowded here." Nana walked out at that time carrying a big pot of soup to the table. Hibari bowed to her. "Thank you for having me, sorry to interuppt" he said as he straightened his back and put on his jacket.

"Ah, Hibari-san, you should stay for dinner! Besides, some warm food will prevent you from getting a cold, now that winter is just around the corner," she said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry; I already made plans for tonight. Thank you for the offer though," the prefect politely declined and left without another word.

"Kufufufu, I didn't know the skylark could be so polite," Mukuro chuckled.

"Hahaha, maybe he just hates us," Takeshi laughed as if he were talking about rainbows and unicorns.

"I think he hates everyone to the extreme!" Ryohei said.

"You're probably right," everyone sweat dropped. For some reason, every inch of that statement seemed to be true…

"Well, I guess I should get going too, besides, who's gonna sweep the floors in the shop?" Takeshi said while grabbing his jacket.

"Yeah, me too. See you guys tomorrow. Thanks for letting me stay, Juudaime," Gokudera also took his jacket and put it on.

"I should extremely go too! Kyoko must be extremely worrying!" Ryohei said, tossing his jacket over his shoulder.

"Ok guys, see you at school!" Tsuna said. He walked to the door with them to walk them out. "Be careful walking home!" he said as he waved to them. When they turned the corner, Tsuna went inside and closed the door. He turned around, and saw that Mukuro and Chrome had already disappeared. Tsuna concluded that they returned to Kokuyo.

"Dinner is ready!" Nana called as she brought out the last dish and placed it onto the table. The remaining occupants of the living room placed their selves in one of the many chairs. They ate in silence, though they would answer a question from Nana every so often. Once they finished, they filed upstairs quietly, claiming that they were getting ready for bed.

As they were walking up the stairs, a question pooped into Giotto's mind. "Ah, that's right! Now that your mom is back, where should G. and I sleep?" he asked Tsuna.

"Oh, you're right… you can sleep in my room, I'll sleep in the guest room," he replied sleepily. He yawned and turned to his room to change into his pj's. Don't worry, G. Giotto and Daemon didn't look. When he finished, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth so that the three aforementioned adults could get ready themselves.

Back in his room, Giotto sat on the bed with a pout. Daemon and G. looked at him before deciding that their boss was officially crazy.

"What?" Giotto asked when he finally looked up.

"What's with the expression?" G. asked.

"Agh, I dunno… It's just… Ahhh we're gonna be so bored tomorrow!" he exclaimed. He fell to his side and stared at the opposite wall.

"Nufufufu, would you rather be signing papers?" Daemon suggested with a smirk.

"Hey look I'm so not bored right now!" Giotto said cheerfully as he shot up into a sitting position.

"Pft, loser," G. snorted. He pulled out a second sleeping bag from the closet Tsuna had told him about earlier and zipped himself up in it. Daemon stood up from his and held the light switch.

"Ready?" he asked, to Giotto in particular, knowing the amount of issues his boss had.

"Waaiitt!" Giotto quickly got off the bed so he could lift the covers and shoot in. Daemon flicked off the light switch and made his way to his own sleeping bag. In minutes, the two guardians on the ground were fast asleep. However, it was a different story for Giotto. He tossed and turned in his bed before facing his two guardians.

"Guys? Are you still awake?" he whispered into the darkness. No reply. He tried again. Same results. "Meanies…" Giotto pouted. He tossed and turned some more before sleep finally befell him.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo finally finished! I haven't really had any ideas for this story, so I haven't really been writng… sorry guys! Well, I'll see you later, and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**Otakupanda~**


	5. Boredom

**A/N: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

Tsuna woke up to the sound of his mom calling him. It wasn't that he didn't hear it or anything, he just chose to ignore him.

"Tsu-kun! Hurry up!" she called again, this time louder.

"Mnnnn... but it's Sunday..." he groaned. He rolled out of bed and put on a light sweater. He headed downstairs to see why his was called at such an ungodly hour of the morning. Fifteen year-old hormonal teenagers with 400 year-old ancestors living in their house _do not_ wake up at 7:50 in the morning. Big fat no-no.

Tsuna walked downstairs, only to be greeted by Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Juudaime! Why are you still in your pajamas?!" Gokudera stared at his boss wide eyed.

"Hahaha, did you forget we had school today? That's weird... one doesn't usually forget about school on a Monday," Yamamoto laughed at his own joke.

"Monday..." Tsuna stared at the ground for a second. "Monday!" he suddenly exclaimed, grabbing his hair. "We have school Mondays! And it's already 7:50! Aaaggggghhh I'm gonna be late! Crap crap crap crap craaaaap! I'll meet you guys by the gate!" he dashed back upstairs, and came back down in less than 30 seconds, with his uniform on and his hair (more or less) brushed.

"Bye Mom!" he called as he dashed out the door behing Yamamoto and Gokudera.

* * *

"Did you guys hear someone? I was so busy talking to myself in my head that I wasn't paying attention," Nana said to her ever-present guests.

"Hm?" Giotto looked up from his plate, as did the others. "Nope, I was busy eating,"

"Ah... oh well then, I must be going crazy!" Nana joked.

* * *

Later that day, Primo and his guardians were found sitting in the Sawada residence's living room.

"I'm bored." Lampo said to no one in particular. He sat on the armrest of the couch, his on one of the three cushions. he had his head cupped in between his hands, who were leaning on his knees.

"Yes Lampo, we know. It was obvious the first time," said G., who sat in the middle cushion. His arms dangled over the back of the couch, and he had his head leaned back. He had been staring at the ceiling for the past twenty minutes.

"What should we do?" Knuckles asked them. He sat on the cushion to G.'s left, on Lampo's feet.

"Nufufufu, let's go to the beach," Daemon said. He sat to G.'s right.

"That was funny the first time, Daemon," Asari pouted. He sat on the ground, and was leaning against the couch by Lampo's feet.

"Yeah, it just got really dirty after that," Lampo sighed.

"When is Tsuna coming back? I just wanna go out or somethin'..." Giotto pouted. he sat on the ground facing Asari, cross legged and arms crossed. "Maybe we can... like... go to his school and wait for him or somethin'..." he uncrossed his arms and leaned back.

"So go," Alaude said from the far corner. his arms were crossed and his right leg was against the wall.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Knuckles exclaimed. He stood up and fist pumped at the same time.

"Let's go do that," Giotto said non-chalantly, standing up.

"Ok, yeah," G. said. He stood up too, and waited for Giotto to lead the way.

"Yeah, let's do that" Lampo said, standing up as well.

"Ok," Asari said.

Soon, everyone was at the door, putting on their shoes. Yes, even Alaude. Knuckles had somehow convinced him to come along. He said it was a way to "find formidable opponents" and quoted his attitude towards fighting when they were younger.

"Ok, fine, ignore me. I'm just gonna stay right here!" Daemon said defiantly from the couch.

"Ok, bye!" Lampo waved goodbye and stepped out the door.

"We're going out Nana! We'll be back soon, so don't worry about us!" Giotto called to the woman upstairs. The rest of the guardians followed Lampo out the door, and soon he was the only adult besides Nana left.

He sat there for a couple of seconds. He wasn't really thinking, he was kinda just sitting there. Finally, he looked around and felt very lonely.

"Ok I'm coming wait up!" Daemon yelled. He ran to the door and put his boots on. He sprinted out the door in search of his friends.

* * *

Upon arriving at the so-called "Namimori Middle School," the first thing they saw was a giant gate, but it was closed, and there was no way in.

"Are you sure it's this place?" G. asked.

"Yes," came Giotto's answer. His Hyper-Intuition said so, and it never lied. Or so he hoped.

"Tsuna did say something about a gate..." Asari rubbed his chin and thought back to that morning.

"I think he was talking about the gate in front of his house, Asari," Knuckles said.

"So many gates..." Lampo said. He yawned, and walked underneath a nearby tree for shade from the sun.

"Nufufu, can I break the gate down?"

"No Daemon, we went over this back at Talbot's" Giotto replied. "No destruction, no paperwork,"

"Should we pick the lock?" G. suggested.

"I like that idea," Lampo said from the shade. "Wait, I take that back. No I don't. Means I gotta move,"

"Lazy butt," Daemon said to himself.

The guardians pondered on the thought some more when suddenly, they heard something along the lines of high-pitched ringing and a dying pig.

"Holy f***" Lampo, who had somehow fallen asleep within the time span of 27 seconds, shot up and put his arms over his head for protection.

"Lampo! Language!" Knuckles scolded. Lampo replied with a small sorry.

"Relax stupid, it's just the bell. I think it means that the day is over, since there are so many people everywhere all of the sudden," G. said.

As students passed them, the guardians realized that a big population of the girls still hung around even though most students had already left.  
"They're talking about us," Alaude said. He narrowed his eyes and his hands went towards a pair of handcuffs. Giotto held a hand up to stop him, assessing the situation.

"I think this is what Tsuna calls 'Gossip'" Giotto said, deep in thought.

"What're they gossiping about?" Asari asked, curious.

"They said 'hot'" Alaude said, his perfect hearing helping everyone.

"Hot? I don't understand," Knuckles said.

"What are you doing here?" a cold voice behind them asked.

They whipped their head around to see the school prefect. Or I guess the head prefect's head, legs and tonfas.

"Kyoya!" Giotto exclaimed, delighted.

"What do you want herbivore," his eyes narrowed and the grip on his tonfas tightened.

"Ah... We're looking for Tsuna. Have you seen him?" Asari asked.

The prefect's eyes narrowed even further before he put away his tonfas and whipped around. "Follow me," he said. He walking towards the school with out another word.

The guardians looked at each other, and then followed Kyoya into Nami-chuu.

* * *

"Tsuna! How're you still sleeping, even though it's the end of the day?" Yamamoto leaned over his sleeping friend, poking him in the shoulder.

"Juudaime! We have to hurry before that stupid prefect comes and kick us out!" Gokudera urged.

Tsuna lifted his head and smacked his lips. "Hm? Oh... Hi guys," his mumbled.

Just then, the door opened and revealed a very angry Hibari. Tsuna shot up immediately, seeing the seven oblivious adults behind him.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" he shrieked.

"Sparky here wanted to do something," G. said defeatedly whil jerking his thumb back. Standing behind him was a mesmerized Giotto.

"What are these things on the ceiling? "Everything is so bright..." he whispered in awe.

"Hurry up and get out of here, Herbivores," Hibari growled. He turned around and headed towards his office.]

"Yeah, that sounds good, even coming from him," Tsuna said, smiling. He stood up and grabbed his bag from the side of his desk.

"Let's go," he said.

"Ne Tsuna, can we get something to eat? I'm starving," Asari chimed in.

"Ahaha, I'm hungry too!" Yamamoto said to no one in particular.

"Let's go get something to eat then," Gokudera said.

"Yeah, I like that idea, let's go do that," Tsuna said.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto replied cheerfully.

"Food!" Lampo cheered as Primo and his guardians followed the trio.

* * *

**Waaaah... I'm finally done... Sorry for the wait people!  
**

**Just to let you guys know, the next chapter's gonna be the last, so... yeah... ok I'll stop talking now.**


End file.
